Loveless or Not
by natsumiuchiha16
Summary: Alicia Fai is the onlt girl in SOLDIER.her seemed to about to end when Sephiroth dumped her, but can a certain auburn haired poetic 1st class soldier heal her broken heart GenesisXOC


I never thought I would make the ranks of SOLIDER, but i did. I'm now in the 2nd rank, along with my brother Zack Fair, yes my name is Alicia Fair, Zack's younger sister, I'm also the first girl to make 2nd rank and to be in SOLIDER. Of course Zack is as protective as ever, since I joined , being the only woman has its ups and downs, but I can handle anything that comes my way.  
I sat in my room getting ready for the day I was brushing my long black hair and putting it in a ponytail, when I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door, wondering who could it be this early in the morning. When i opened the door I saw my older brother standing there in his uniform.  
" Hey sis" he said with a warm smile that he always gives me.  
"hey bro" I said. " Is there anything you want?" I asked.  
He begins to rummage though his pockets ,looking for something.  
"Ah, here". he says handing me a piece of paper with a room number on it and a tiome. " One of the 1st wants to see you" he said.  
I toke the piece of paper and looked at it"Okay thanks bro". I siad.  
"No problem" he said walking away asi shut mydoor, to finish getting ready.  
I walked down a long hallway, looking fo the room number writtien on this piece of paper. Finally after about 10 minutes, I come to a room tha looks like a bedroom.  
" Why would a 1st want me here.' I said to myself.  
"you must be Alicia"someoe said, from behind me.  
I jumped and turned around, and came fce to face with a very handsome man, with the most beautiful blue eyes, and auburn hair. He did wear the uniform, but had a red leather jacket, with black shoulder pads onit, over the uniform.  
"Yes sir, I'm Alicia Fair" I said.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Genesis Rhapsodos solider 1st class." he said, while holding his hand out for me to shake.  
I shaked his hand, and asked "Why do you want to see me?"  
"Yes, you have been assigned a mission with me, that must discuss with you"he said.  
"Yeas sir" replied.  
"Now, we are to infultrate a buliding in Kalm, we have a helicopter, that will take us there, you have one hour to prepare, I'll see you soon." He finished, then he left as I ran back to my room.  
I packed my brush, knives, agun, and my copy of LOVELESS, my favorite book, pus other things i might need. I attached my sword to my back, and walked out. I don't know if I'm scared or just excited, but I did get to the meeting place alittle early, so leaned against the wall, and started reading LOVELESS, mouthing the words silently to myself.  
"I se you have good taste" someone said.  
I looked up to meet the eyes of Genesis.  
"Um, thank you sir." I said replied , with a hint of a blush on my face.  
"Shall we go" he said, bring me out of m stupor.  
"Yes sir!" I exclaimed, putting my book away and gatherin m stuff.  
He let out a chuckle " No need to be formal, maybe we could be friends." He said, with a warm smile.  
"Sure, I'd like that." I replied, with a smile andfollowed him to the helicopter. When we got there a Turk, with long black hair was in the drivers seat.  
"Hurry up you two" he yelled , over the roar of the helicopter engine.  
We boarded the copter and buckled in as the copter flew up.  
It was like an hour, before we stopped midair a good 20 ft  
I unbuckled my seatbelt, as Genesis jumped out of the copter, I stood at the open door hesitating a little bit.  
" Hurry up" the Turk yelled.  
I toke a deep breath and jumped, I released my parachute, while Genesis caught me , as i hit the ground.  
"You okay?" he asked, letting me down, but was holding onto my shoulder, to keep me steady.  
"Yea,I'm fine" I said, looking at him, with my mako infused green eyes.  
"you know ,even with the mako you have beautiful eyes."he said.  
I blushed at his comment "thank you" I answered.  
We walked a few minutes to our hotel, and we checked into a room.  
As soon as we got settled into the room, I pulled my cell out, and started dialing.  
"Who are you calling?" Genesis asked.  
"My boyfriend."I replied.  
After a minute a man's vocie came throgh the phone.  
"Hello" he said'  
"Hey Sephiroth" I replied.  
"Did you just get in" he asked.  
"Yea we did, we're in out hotel room" I said.  
"Right' well be careful, and keep an eye on Genes forme." He said.  
"Is it supposed to be the other way around." I joked.  
He chuckled "I guess your right, I love you" He said.  
"I love you too, bye' I said.  
"bye" he said, and hung up.  
I flipped my phone shut, and looked at Genesis, he looked stunned.  
"You are dating sephiroth?" he asked.  
" ea, 've been with him for a year before I became 2nd class." I said. "Althogh I wouldn't say he's a gift from the goddess." I added.  
He laughed. "I guess you do read LOVELESS."he said.  
"Yea, I read it over 200 times" I said, as i streached and said."well 'm going to rest up for tomorrow".  
I laid down on one of the beds and fell asleep.


End file.
